


Purr

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up characters, Begging, Edging, F/M, Face Sitting, Femdom, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have a little roof top get together to satisfy Chat's constant craving to follow Ladybug's orders.





	Purr

The wind swayed Ladybugs pigtails as she stood on the rooftop. Chat Noir sat beneath her. She looked at the excitement glittering in his green eyes. “Are you going to be a good kitty for me?” Ladybug giggled.

“Of course, m'lady,” Chat Noir replied. He looked up at her, naked and kneeling in only his mask and collar.

Ladybug lifted his chin with her finger. “All these years and you’re always a good boy aren’t you, Chat Noir?”

Closing his eyes, he purred. “Yes, m'lady,” he sighed.

“Lay on your back,” Ladybug said gently.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Chat laid down as he was asked. Ladybug’s soft fingers dragged over his bare skin then she knelt over his face. Chat shivered with excitement as he looked up at her. His hands found and caressed Ladybug’s strong thighs. He licked his lips.

“Please, Ladybug,” he whispered, almost reverently.

“Is this what you want?” She gently lowered himself until his tongue touched her pussy.

Chat moaned as he tasted her. Pleasing her was the most pleasurable thing he could imagine. He trailed his tongue through her folds, teasing her, searching out her clit and circling it with the tip of his tongue. Ladybug’s fingers tugged his hair and she moaned.

“That’s a good kitty,” she praised. “You’re such a good pussy licker.”

Chat pulled out every trick he knew to earn more praise.

“Oh, kitty,” Ladybug shivered. “What a good boy,” she panted.

Chat moaned beneath her. Ladybug’s fingers teased his hardening cock. “You love eating me out don’t you? You’re gonna make me cum, kitty.”

Chat let his hands wander over his skin. He caressed her soft but muscular body. Ladybug’s hips bucked, her thighs trembled, and she made the most beautiful sound as she came on his tongue. Chat kept licking until she pulled away from him.

Ladybug licked her lips and smiled down at him. He admired the sparkle in her eyes and the red hue in her cheeks.

“Did I do well, m'lady?” Chat asked innocently, flashing his giant green eyes.

“You did, my kitty,” she stroked his hair and he purred. “I think you deserve a reward.”

Chat sighed happily, closing his eyes. “Thank you, Ladybug.”

She giggled. “Don’t thank me yet, silly kitty.” Her slender fingers wrapped around his length. Chat shivered and moaned, his back arched.

“And I’ve only just touched you,” she teased.

“Please, m'lady,” he begged.

Ladybug stroked him, bringing him quickly to the edge of orgasm only to stop. Chat whined and pouted his soft pink lips. Ladybug smiled.

“Not yet, kitty.” Ladybug kept going, bringing him up slowly this time, lightly stroking him until he was mewling.

She brought him only to edge and kept him there, stopping and starting again and again. Tears of pleasure and frustration painted his cheeks.

“Please, Ladybug,” he panted. “Please let me cum.”

Ladybug smiled. Her blue eyes sparkled. “Let me hear you, kitty.” Her hand stroked his cock, moving quicker, concentrating more at the head.

Chat claws broke through the roofing under his back and he screamed her name as he came in her hand. When it was done, he laid with his head in her lap as she stroked his hair. All Chat Noir wanted was to be Ladybug's good kitty forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as babybatscreations


End file.
